New Feelings?
by Princess Lacus
Summary: Inuyasha and kagome are together in school but when a new girl comes will inuyasha's feelings change? Sorry i'm bad at summarys but its a real good story. -


Princess Lacus- Hey what's up, I hope you like this story it's my first Inuyasha fanfic so if it sucks you'll know why.

Inuyasha- Get on with the story will ya!

Princess Lacus- Shut up!

Kagome- Inuyasha…. Sit!

THUMP!

Princess Lacus- thank you Kagome.

Princess Lacus- Okay I'll just say the disclaimer already!"

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of inuyasha but I wish I did! But I do own my character (Krystal)!**

Chapter 1: New girl and new feelings!

Inuyasha walked to class with Kagome hand in hand, as you can obviously tell they are together. Inuyasha was wearing a red t-shirt that was tight (but not to tight,) and some baggy blue jeans with a white and red cap. Kagome was wearing a navy blue t-shirt with a Denim skirt with a matching denim jacket (A/N: I love that outfit -). They were walking to Chemistry.

They sat next to each other as usual. Then after they walked in Miroku and Sango walked, but they're not together… yet. She is still sick of his perverted ways.

"Class we have a new student today, Please be nice to her and treat her with respect, you can come in now." The teacher announced and gestured her to come in. In walked a girl with long shoulder length dark brunette hair and the rest was highlighted a natural red color. She was wearing a pink ribbon in her hair. She wore a red shirt with black jeans that had silver glitter going down the middle of the legs of the pants.

"Hey what's up, I'm Krystal Moore, nice to meet you all." All the guys started drooling except Inuyasha but he was thinking about something.

'She's cute' thought inuyasha. He kicked himself mentally. 'What the hell am I talking about I have a girlfriend, Bad Inuyasha, Bad!'

"Sit next to Inuyasha, Inuyasha please raise your hand." Inuyasha cursed in his mind; does the gods hate him or what? but he raised his had like he was ordered to. She walked over to the desk while smiling at some people. Krystal started to get along with other people real fast. She was talking to some guys.

"Hey, don't you hate it when you see someone waving in your direction and you think there waving to you but there not, you wave back, then they give you this weird look like they think you crazy or something?" Krystal asked her new found friends.

"I know I hate when that happens." Said one of her guy friends. They all started laughing loudly but the teacher by some unknown reason didn't hear them. But Inuyasha and Kagome heard them and Kagome and him thought they were annoying.

"Would you shut up all ready?" He mumbled. But she heard him clearly.

"We don't have to baka." She said right in his face. He got red in anger.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN IDIOT YOU STUPID GIRL!"

"You! You're dumber than you look!" All the guys she was talking cracked up.

"Inuyasha! you and Krystal go to the office right now!" the teacher said (Finally). They walked out the classroom still glaring at each other.

"This is your entire fault." Krystal said with her arms across her chest and she was pouting.

"You're the one who started it you were talking too much." With _his _arms across his chest. He saw the office then he looked at the exit. Which should he choose? Run away and skip getting in trouble, or get yelled at for some stupid argument he had with the new girl. Guess which one he chose. He chose the second one of course... Not! He started running to the exit.

"Wait come back you troublemaker!" She yelled running after him. She could barely catch up to him. She sort of caught up to him then she tackled him. His hat fell off and he landed on the grass.

"What the fuck did you do that for? Shit where's my hat!" He yelled. He pushed her off of him so he can find his hat.

"One, I tackled you because your such a idiotic troublemaker, and two, it's just a stupid HAT!" She said getting off the grass.

She look up at him because she was like 5'7 and he was 5'9 in height. She saw his doggy ears! At first she didn't say anything.

"Aren't you gonna run and scream." He asked not looking at her but the ground. He looked like he was ashamed or something.

"Why would I, Inuyasha?" She asked.

"Because I'm abnormal idiot!" He yelled still not looking at her. She put her hand on his face and gently moved his face so that he can face her.

"I wont judge you Inuyasha, you don't have to be ashamed about your doggy ears, and if you want it to be a secret then I wont tell anyone okay, I mean that's why they call it a secret right?" (A/N: I got some of that line from Fruits basket when she learned the secret). He started to blush. The bad thing was Kagome was watching the entire time!

"I hate you Inuyasha, You betrayed me!" Kagome yelled and started to run home. He started to run after her.

"Kagome Wait!." He yelled still running after her.

"Why do I get the feeling that, that was my fault." She said still standing the spot she was.

"Inuyasha I'm sorry I didn't mean to get your girlfriend mad, I always give people trouble."

To be continued!

Princess Lacus: "Please Review!"


End file.
